


A Game of Chess

by NightmareLoki



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Other, Ples' Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLoki/pseuds/NightmareLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ples Tibenoch finds himself playing another round of chess with his shadow. However, his shadow is known only to Ples to be /very/ impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Chess

It was dark inside the home of Ples Tibenoch. He who works as an accountant to the best of his ability. A boring desk job. There was a side of him that was just happy he was able to land a decent job at all. Granted, it’s not the best, but he won’t complain. It takes a lot more in him to complain. So the side of contentment was also competing with the side of discomfort. The side of pain. With a roll of his eyes and a shift of his hand, the man took a simple chess piece. That of a pawn and set it one motion over, sitting it on top of a black square.  
 ** _“/FINALLY./”_**

A sharp tone scoffed into Ples’ ear. He let out a huffed sigh and leaned back in the tall seat. “Your move.” He replied in a swift notion, gesturing to the other seat before him. 

**“You talk to me as if I did not know this.”** The dark voice hissed back, leaning forward. A hand to his chin while the other rest to his lap. His dark eyes actively looking to the chess board before the two gentlemen. “Hm. Even though the game’s just started, I feel that I have the upper hand.” 

Ples felt his own expression twitch. Why was he playing chess with such a dull bastard with nothing more to do than pester him for such a boring day?

Even he was not so sure.

 **“Ah….”** The dark voice cooed at the placement of the next piece. 

**“If you’re really going to give me such a look, Tibenoch, perhaps you should start having something to back it up.”** The voice then offered as lovely advice for Ples. His crooked brow twitched and he removed another short sigh. 

“Maybe if you stopped talking, I may _ACTUALLY_ get some work done.” Ples quickly moved the next piece. **“Oh~?”** The voice hissed in question. **“I see.”** He replied with a small clack of the piece on the board. His movement much faster than Ples’ most recent. If it was not so cold in this darkened room, a small bead of sweat would have rolled down the worried man’s cheek.

 ** _“Hm?_ What are you so worried about, Tibenoch?”** “Hm?” Ples looked up from the board. **“You’ve stopped.”** “S-stopped what?” **“You’re not thinking about the game.”**

For a moment, Ples could have sworn the time around him stopped moving. Even the ticking. Things you forever when it’s not just you in your head. Looking down, Ples shifted his mind. Trying to focus on one thing and one thing only. “I… what?” In looking up, he noticed the chair was empty. The red velvet showing through without a body to block it’s shimmer.

A shallow gasp fled his throat. “Wh-?!” 

**“Play your piece~”**

The voice was now at his ear. Whispering coldly. Sadistic and mean. That rapid chill marched through the limbs of the timid man and he quickly turned his gaze to the side where the voice echoed.

There was no one. 

Looking back to the board, a fair piece that belonged to his side was pushed towards his face. 

**“You were going to play this, yes?”** A grin obviously playing in the voice. Ples took the piece from the man’s hand with a sharp grunt. “S-stop that-!” Yes he was going to play this piece. Why he was diving into his mind as such an early stage of the night. **“Play it.”** “Stop-!” With a loud clack, the piece was set. His gaze squinted ahead. “Ah- I did not want to-” **“Too bad~ You should know the rules by now. Once the piece is set, it is set. No turning back.”** Ples felt himself shiver. **_“You_ of all people should know this. I know you do.”** Another sharp chill fled through him as the dark being leaned in, his grin being more than eerie in Ples’ eyes. 

“Stop. We will not start with this- **OH, but I want to~** NO!” Ples yelled back in a far more demanding tone. “All you ever do is- is this! Please! I just- _GHk!_ ” A cold hand wrapped around the tall man’s neck, hoisting him out of his chair. The horrid sounds of glass pieces fell towards the ground. Chipping if not breaking in good halves. With a loud thump filled clash of Ples’ body meeting with the wall, the dark figure loomed over the now forcefully speechless Ples. The hand at his neck gripping ever so tightly. **“DON’T. YOU. _EVER._ SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT.”** The darker form hissed with an almost demon-like presence. “Ah-GHGN!” The hand held tightly, keeping the defensive man from taking back.“EVER.” His grip ligthened just enough to let the man comfortably hang by his hold. **“YOU always act as if YOU’RE the victim. The ONLY victim. Do you ever think, Tibenoch?? _Do you??_ Because I don’t think you do. No. I KNOW you don’t. You never think for others. You only think of yourself. _‘WHY did this happen to me. HOW could I let this happen to me.’_ Pooooor Tibenoch. Poor poor Tibenoch. Do you know what? You are NOT the only one. THINK for one blasted moment you tom fecked twit.”**

Ples felt himself go limp at the hold. Faint water pooled at his eyes. Sighing and with a sharp roll of the eyes, his darker form finally released him, letting the body lean at the wall, legs going limp under his rather heavy form. _“Hhgh-ah..”_ Horrid wants for breath leaked into his panting. _“Ghh-_ I-I…” He didn’t know what to say. Now that he had the firm ability to do so, no words wanted to properly come from him. Dark eyes now drooped to the floor. Throat rather sore and still shaken. Keeping his gaze down, he slowly eased his way up to his feet, using the wall as a base for his hold. 

**“ _I._ Is that all you can ever say?”** That voice eased into his ear once more, forcing a shocked cry to leap from Ples. Another hand merged to his wrist, pinning him to the wall for the moment. His body remained placed. Shivering with fear. This was fear he was feeling. This was what he felt just about every night he ever came out. 

“L-let go.” Ples ordered faintly. **“Hm? Oh- but why? We still need to finish our _game~_ ”** Brow furred the man quickly turned his gaze back to the board. Pieces everywhere. Things suddenly froze. “W-wh..” Then things began to click.

The game was now off the board.

**“You started this, Tibenoch. Remember. Once you set a piece. The move can’t be undone.”**


End file.
